Damus Adapin
|-|Human Form= |-|Lycan Form= |-|Xaran Form= Summary Damus Adapin is the main Protagonist of 2099:Zenith. He is the son of a Lycan named Richard and a Xaran named Jena. He went on his own to explore the world, but after meeting Zephyr, who became his best friend, he learned of a evil conquerer named Kryosis taking ￼over the planet. He later teamed up with Bolt, Zephyr, Alana and Jewel to defeat Kryosis and save the planet. Personal Statistics Note: Please, Don’t edit without permission. First Appearance: 2099: Zenith; Chapter 1 Species: Lycan/Xaran hybrid Height: 5'7"; 12’ 5’’ in Lycan form; Varies in Xaran form Weight: 125 lbs. Age: 15-20; 125 in 2099 Evolution Aliases: The Hybrid explorer, The God Fighter Occupation: Explorer Alignment: Neutral Good Classification: Alien (Xaran)/Lycan hybrid Birthplace: Zamyan Likes: Food, Friends, Family, Fightning strong opponents, helping others, Gaming strong opponents, helping others, Games Dislikes: Chaos, innocent people being harmed, cold weather, unfair fights, being called a mutt, hanging out with friends Hobbies: Training, Meditating Values: Protecting others Martial status: '''Single (prologue arc-Kryosis arc); dating Alana Viaren during the Kazmir arc; Married to Alana '''Status: Alive, but died twice in the Ten Generals arc and the Cosmic crisis Saga Affiliation: The Planeteers Theme: DBZ-Limit Break X Survivor Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A| High 6-B, 6-A with primal form; High 6-A with Lycan Form| 5-C, Low 5-B '''In Primal mode, '''5-B '''in Lycan form; '''2-B, at least 2-A, High 2-A with Xaran Form| 4-C, High 4-C with Primal Form; 4-B; High 2-A; Low 1-C with the power of hope| 3-C, 3-B, Low 2-C, '''At least '''High 2-A with Xaran Form| ' Low 1-C '''after becoming the concept of Hope '''Name:' Damus Adapin Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Male Age: 15| 17 (Cosmic Crisis) | 25, chronologically 125 (2099: Evolution) Classification: Lycan/Xaran hybrid Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration(Low Godly; Mid -Godly in Cosmic crisis saga(Withstood being crushed by Hades)), Self-Sustenance(Type 1), Shockwave Generation, Immortality(Types 1, 2 and 3), Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses, Chi Manipulation, Aura(Zen), Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation(was turned into a toy, but was still able to overpowered Kai.), and Petrification(Had a staring contest with Medusa that lasted an hour.), Fear Manipulation(killing intent), low levels of Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acausality(Type 1), Duplication(Trickster defense), Reactive Power Level, Telepathy, Accelerated Development(Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Transcendent Werebeast Physiology, Strength Infinitum, Indomitable Rage (While Damus’ rage is very powerful due to his Lycan side, his rage is said to be unmatched by anyone in the multiverse. His rage caused him to surpass his limits and even ignore his weaknesses for a short time. When Levi had his soul taken by Kazmir, his rage began to encircle the entire planet.)|||| Same as before, as well as Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation(molecular), Statistics Amplificationwith Primal mode(Mark 1-3), Attack Reflection,pseudo-Black Hole Manipulationvia Psychokinesis, Pain Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction(could touch Zephyr in his spirit form), Pressure Manipulation, Danmaku, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, resistance to Durability Negation(Was cut by his high frequency sword and had scratches from it.)|||| All previous abilities significantly enchanted; Large Size](type 0), Awaken Power, Rage Power, and Berserk Mode in Lycan form.|||| All abilities in base and Lycan Form, plus Regeneration Negation with Matter Pulse(High; Overtaxed the Nemean Lion’s regeneration), Power Nullification|||| All abilities significantly enhanced; Resistance to Void Manipulation(Was inside a realm of nothingness and was completely fine.), Freedom|||| All abilities, plus Biological Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, and Void Manipulation(Has been able to manipulate bodies of monsters, control gravity, and erased entire planets from existence.)|||| Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Quantum Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Space-Time Manipulation, Absolute Creation, Fate Manipulation, Transduality(type 2), Subjective Reality, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Pataphysics Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation , Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+; City '''(Causally defeated several D ranked monsters, who's strength can match lvl 5 tornado winds; Jumped from the moon to Earth.); Large Country level+''' (broke a xyzium crystal, which would take ~294 teratons of TNT; Is easily the strongest of the planeteers; matched Hercules, who threw a meteor into Mars); Continent level '''in primal form( Uses the some of the power of his Lycan form without transforming); '''Multi-Continent level; '''possibly '''Moon Level in Lycan form (Threw a 50 quadrillion ton warship out of orbit, which would take ~283 petatons; comparable to Thunder King Bolt)| Moon Level '''(Stronger than when he first achived his Lycan form); '''Large Planet Level, Dwarf Star Level '''in Primal mode; Solar System Level''' In Lycan Form(Shook the Planet Ezuhiri; Matched Perfect Kazmir, who destroyed a planet 25 times the size of Earth with ease; In Lycan Form, ripped a Black Hole with 500 times the mass of the Sun in half and caused a Star to go Supernova.); Multiverse Level, '''at least '''High Multiverse level+ via Xaran form, possibly higher (Erased the concept of evil from his universe. Comparable to his mother Jena, who turned entire timelines into candy. Xarans are 5th dimensional beings who transcend the concepts of time, space, reality, life, and death Throughout the infinite universes. Xarans exists outside of the 4th dimensional, and sees both 3D and 4D beings like paper. Xarans also cannot exist on the 3-D and 4-D planes without an avatar, as their existence other than the 5th dimension or above would erase time and space throughout the infinite multiverses. Has yet to use this form to its fullest potential.)| Star Level, Large Star Level In 'primal Form( A Battle between him and Thor caused a Giant Star 100 Times the size of the Sun to be destroyed.); '''Multi Solar System Level '''in Lycan Form( Defeated the Solaris the Hydra, who dwarfed the Sun thousands of times over with its size.); '''High Multiversal+ '''in Xaran form; '''Low complex multiversal '''with the power of hope( Is considered 6th dimensional by the omnipotent one. Killed Zaron the conquerer, who easily killed half of the Xaran race. Says to hit with the force of infinite multiverses.)| ' Galaxy Level (Defeated the God Poseidon, who ripped apart the entire Andromeda Galaxy..); Universe Level+ in Lycan form (His own power rivals the combined might of Zeus, Ra, and Odin, Who each created a part on the Space-Time continuum.); At least High Multiverse level+ in Xaran form, possibly higher (Stronger than before.)| Unknown, '''possibly '''Low complex Multiversal after becoming the concept of hope( Can use the Power of Hope to its fullest potential.); Ignores Durability with High Frequency Katana and numerous powers. Speed: Relativistic with MFTL+ reactions (Ran around the Earth 700 times in 2 minute, which would be 78% the speed of light; Jumped from the moon to Earth in 1.5 seconds; called nanoseconds slow; Dodged Lightning in a nanosecond.)|'FTL+ '''with '''MFTL+ '''reactions(Kept up with Bolt Arriaga; Jumped across Planets.)| '''FTL+' with MFTL+ reactions and combat speed in Lycan form (Fought on par with Bolt Arriaga, who can move at 12 times faster than light; Dodged a laser which traveled from Earth to Mars in 5 seconds); Massively FTL+, '''possibly '''Immeasurable in Xaran Form (Traveled to a another dimension in seconds; exists beyond time. ) |'FTL' with MFTL+ reactions( Kept with the Thor.)| Massively FTL with Massively FTL+( Outpaced Athena’s Arrows; ran across Solaris the Hydra); Immeasurable| FTL with MFTL+ reactions (Broke through the light barrier; Dodged attacks from a suppressed Hermes); Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ Reactions in Lycan Form (Comparable to his father, Richard Adapin; Dodged attacks from a full powered Hermes); Immeasurable in Xaran form (Walked through the quantum zone, a nexus dimension that connects to all other dimensions.)| Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted 5,000 tons; Casually walked in a room with 1,000x earth’s gravity); Class P '''(Caught a 720 billion ton comet) '''Class E in Lycan form (Lifted a 50 quadrillion ton warship and threw it.) or with Psychokinesis (On the same level as his Lycan form); Unknown in Xaran Form | The same Striking Strength: Multi-City block class| Large Country Class; Continent Class| Large Planet Level; Dwarf Star Level; Solar System Level; at least High Multiversal in Xaran form| Star Class, Large Star Class In '''primal Form; '''Multi Solar System Class '''in Lycan Form; '''High Multiversal '''in Xaran form '''Galaxy; Universe+ Class; At least High Multiversal in Xaran form| Unknown ' 'Durability: Continent level+ (Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter point blank, a yield of ~3.9 Petatons of TNT); Moon level in Primal form, Planet level in Lycan Form (Tanked a moon busting blast in Primal mode; Tanked Attacks from Dragon Alana in Lycan form.)| Large Planet Level, Large Star Level '''in Lycan form; '''High Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form|''' Star Level, Solar System Level; Multi Solar System Level In Lycan form; '''High Multiversal+ in '''Xaran form | '''Galaxy level; Low Multiverse level in Lycan Form; High Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form| Unknown ' 'Stamina: Superhuman (Traveled a desert for a week with no rest. Easily shrugged off fatal attacks.); Godlike in Primal and Lycan form; Infinite in Xaran form| Infinite Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers with fire, electric, and psychic attacks, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves, High Multiversal with space-time manipulation and reality warping. Standard Equipment: *Kunais *Moonslicer katana *High-Frequency katana *Aurora Hammers Intelligence: Usually Genius (Can solve complex equations in minutes; outsmarted opponents with thousands of years of experience, but there's a lot he doesn't know a lot as well (For example, he didn't even know what Canada was.)); Animalistic '''in Lycan form; '''Omniscient '''in Xaran form| '''Unknown Weaknesses: *Allergic to wolfsbane *Overconfident *Reckless *A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him (bypassing his regeneration). *Negative energy can nullify his Xaran powers. *He can also be killed by destroying his soul *Weapons that aren't from earth can also hurt him. Feats: * Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Trickster defense( if he needs to dodge a attack, he can replace himself with a clone.) * Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball * Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy * Psycho Crush: Manipulates His opponent‘s mind. * Ultra-pounder: A attack where is slams is oppenent to the ground with a strike to the head * Dragon strike: A fiery uppercut similar to Ken’s Shinryuken * Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick * Thunderbolt: Where he summons a lightning bolt. * Psycho kick: A powerful kick fueled with Psychic energy. * Psycho smash: Creates a Barrier of Psychic energy. * Fire fist: Self-Explanatory * Electric kick: Self-Explanatory * Blazing combo: Unleashes a combo of psychic, fire, and electric attacks * Blazing Lightning Burst: His 2nd strongest attack. Infinite his aura with lightning and fire in order to slam int his oppenent with the force to vaporize a unpopulated Country * Killing intent: Can create a massive aura that scares his opponents into thinking that they might die fighting him, though he only uses this when annoyed. * Power of Hope: His strongest attack. Basically Hakai, but on a conceptual level. Destroyed Zaron the conqueror, who wiped out half of the Xaran race( the Xaran are 5th dimensional level.) * Bio Pulse: Manipulates a person’s DNA * Void Pulse: Erases things * Matter Pulse: Manipulates matter on a molecular level. Learned this from his mom. Transformations * Lycan from * Xaran form Key: Start of Series| Cosmic Crisis Saga| 2099: Evolution Download (3)2.jpeg Images (2)-0.jpeg Download (1) (2).jpeg EC96143F-C719-4F6D-A6D4-3EB53DEA452A.png|Damus Adapin (made in gacha life) 1590C136-5A0B-4B3C-A789-BF9AE2180400.jpeg|Primal mode Damus 1276AAE1-BB31-48D8-B334-4F512078EBA3.jpeg|False Xaran Form Note: 2099:Zenith feats Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Valev ‘Valev’ Valev (The Infinite Consortium) Valev’s Profile (Speed equalized. High 6-B forms used.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Werewolves Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsman Category:Knights Category:Gods Category:Acausal Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 8 Category:Warriors Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3